There is an ongoing need in the fragrance industry to provide new chemicals to give perfumers and other persons ability to create new fragrances for perfumes, colognes and personal care products. Those with skill in the art appreciate how differences in the chemical structure of a molecule can result in significant differences in the odor, notes, and characteristics of the molecule. These variations and the ongoing need to develop new fragrances allow perfumers and other persons to apply new chemicals in creating new fragrances.